Not What I Meant
by RenMow11
Summary: Bakura comes home with a nasty injury. Marik tries to dial for an ambulance, but Bakura stops him. Marik says something he shouldn't have, and Bakura thinks Marik is implying that Bakura is just a pawn in his game...
1. Chapter 1

**HAI :3**

 **This is the first chapter of my first story! Yay! If possible please leave some constructive criticism in a review! I love you all!**

 **Rating: M (Mainly because of an injury that is probably not considered kid friendly)**

 **WARNING! This Story Includes: Thiefshipping (Marik Ishtar X Yami Bakura), Strong language (cuss words), and AWESOMENESS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! Or any of the characters in this story! They belong to Kazuki Takahashi! If I owned YuGiOh! That would be awesome but sadly i don't.**

 **Marik Ishtar will be referred to as Marik :3**

 **Yami Bakura will be referred to as Bakura :3**

 **They all have separate bodies :D**

 **NO LEMON!**

 _Marik's P.O.V._

Bakura enters the house, holding his left arm, blood gushing from a huge scar on it.

"Bakura," Marik stared at his arm in shock "What happened, you're bleeding!" Bakura collapsed on the couch and sighed.

"It's not of importance, besides, the wound isn't even that big, I'll be fine".

"You're not fine, the wound is huge, and we need to get you to a hospital right away!" Marik picks up the phone to dial 911 but Bakura stops him.

"I'm really fine, and I don't want you worrying about me. It's just a scratch, I've dealt with worse."

"I'm calling the ambulance! And I'm not worried! I just- I don't wanna lose a good alley, I need you for when we fight Yugi!" A light pink slowly began to creep across Marik's face as he flinched away, not wanting Bakura to see. When he looked back he could see a glint of sadness in Bakura's usually stern expression. _"Dammit,"_ he thought. "I'm sorry, th-that's not what I meant… I-" He was cut off by Bakura.

"It's ok, I get it… I'm just a tool aren't I," The white haired man looked close to tears. Then Marik realized something, he had _never_ seen Bakura cry. He didn't want to. He didn't want to be the reason either. He had seen Bakura angry, annoyed, happy, and more, but he had _never_ seen Bakura sad. He wanted to cry too. That was not an emotion he ever wanted Bakura to experience.

"I… that's really not-"

"SHUT UP!" Bakura stormed off to his room, and Marik could see a tiny droplet fall to the floor.

"I…" Marik began thinking aloud, "What the hell have I done?!"

 **HEY! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :D Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI! :3**

 **I'm SOOOOO sorry the last chapter was about 0.06 seconds long but it was my first and I wrote it at 5 A.M. I've decided to make chapters every night or two, but they will be super short. :D**

 **Claimer: I do own Ashley in it, I based her off of a close friend of mine who is helping me write this.**

 **WARNING:THIS IS PROBABLY NOT WHAT YOU DO IF YOU HAVE A SCAR SO DON'T FOLLOW THIS ADVICE EVER ASK A DOCTOR!**

 **Yami Marik will be known as Mariku :3**

 **Ryou Bakura will be known as Ryou :3**

 **Once again everyone has separate bodies! Example: Ryou and Bakura are two different people. However, Yugi and Yami are one body.**

 _Bakura's P.O.V._

Bakura was in his room, ready to kill Marik for making him look like a fool, but then he heard a knock at his door.

"MARIK," He was so pissed off he could barely think, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"Bakura, It's me, Ashley".

"Come in…" Bakura sighed and turned toward the door. Ashley had been living with them for the past few years, she was helping with their plan to destroy the pharaoh. Ashley and Bakura had become very close. Marik always asked him why he wanted revenge on the pharaoh, but he was only comfortable about telling Ashley that information. He of course likes Marik, but Ashley just understands things a bit better.

"Bakura," Ashley began to speak, "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!" Bakura felt his face, only to feel the tears from before. _"Shit,"_ he thought, _"I really was crying…"_

"Bakura, you can tell me, I want to help you." Bakura looked back up at Ashley, seeing her worried look, he put on a smile. A smile, not a smirk, the thing only few people could trigger on Bakura.

"Don't worry, I just had a fight with Marik," Bakura didn't feel like explaining details.

"What the fuck?!" Ashley looked extremely worried now, "Why the hell is your arm bleeding?!"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that,"

"Let me take a look at it,"

"Since when were you a medic?" Bakura looked annoyed, he didn't want her flipping out like she does whenever Bakura gets hurt.

"I know my way around the doctor's office," Ashley grabbed his arm and began to stare intensely at it. "It's not infected, we just need to clean it and wrap it to stop the blood, I'll be right back". A few minutes later she came back with the wrap and rubbing alcohol. She cleaned the wound and applied the wrap.

"Thanks," Bakura started, "Marik was going to call the ambulance, but I had a feeling it wasn't that bad."

"That guy is a total airhead, doesn't he know anything?!" Ashley never really liked Marik, but she tolerated him. However, she did like Mariku. Bakura never really understood why, but Ashley was quite fond of Marik's other half. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"I told you, Marik and I just had a little fight,"

"You're not the kind of person to cry over little fights Bakura, you and I both know that". Ashley was right, but Bakura still didn't want to explain details. He was calmer now, less ready to knife Marik, but he was still angry at him. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but just remember, you can tell me anything, I'll listen if you need to rant. By the way, when I went to get the stuff for your arm, I brought you this". Ashley handed Bakura a plate of sushi, one of Bakura's favorite foods.

"Thanks, by the way," Bakura had never really mentioned this before, "Why do you hangout with Ryou so much? He's not a villain, and you aren't really the type to make friends with people like him".

"Well… Actually were dating".

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell Marik and I?! Or at least me?!"

"Um… I thought you guys would think it was weird".

"Not really, I just can't believe you didn't tell me!"

 **HOORAY!**

 **This chapter was a lil' longer!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAI :3**

 **WARNING: EXPLICIT INAPPROPRIATE WORDS NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 16! ALSO DON'T GOOLE ANY OF THIS! THE GRAMMAR MAY BE BAD AND THEY MAY SAY THINGS LIKE U AND STFU AND CUZ BECAUSE THEY ARE TEXTING**

 **In this chapter we will introduce a new character! His name is Bennett! My friend suggested adding him.**

 **Keep in mind Ashley is dating Ryou!**

 **Btw, this chapter is just a funny short with Ashley, Bennett, Mariku, and Ryou! It is part of the story, but is just not as important!**

 **Hopefully this will keep you guys entertained until the next more important chapter comes out!**

 **ENJOY :D**

 _~Time Skip To Next Day~_

 _Ashley's P.O.V._

Ashley was texting an idiot in her class, their conversation went like this:

Ashley:HEY

Bennett:WTF DO U WANT

Ashley:I'm bored, look up tentacle hentai!

Bennett:Weird but kinda hot idk

Ashley:Look up yaoi sex

Bennett:You are strange…

Ashley:Deal with it

Bennett:Look up phub

Ashley:Already have that bookmarked XD

Bennett:You are really sick I'm done goodnight

Ashley:Okie bitch, night night, don't let the tentacles bite!

Bennett:Never talk to me again

Ashley:OK!

 _~Time Skip To The Next Day~_

Ashley logged back into her Iphone and began texting Bennett again.

Ashley:HI

Bennett:Wtf I told you not to talk to me anymore!

Ashley:You ever said not to text you…

Bennett:FINE. WHAT DO U WANT?!

Ashley:your babies…

Bennett:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?

Ashley:JK JK JK I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

Bennett:Who tf would date u?

Ashley:His name is Ryou

Bennett:I wanna meet him, I don't believe u

Ashley:OK! But my friend Mariku will come too

Bennett:Ok idc, meet me at the park at 4:30 tomorrow

Ashley:See u there :D

 _~Time Skip Until Ashley Is At The Park With Mariku, Ryou, And Bennett~_

"See mother fucker!?" Ashley was being her usual bitchy self (She is usually nicer around Bakura and Ryou though) "I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Umm… Ashley you should calm down…" Ryou didn't want to cause a scene.

"Yeah Ashley, listen to your boyfriend!" Bennett just loved to taunt her.

"Bitch please!" Ashley was always good at catching people in hilarious acts, "I saw you staring at Mariku's ass don't think I didn't notice!"

"WHAT THE FUCK I'M STRAIGHT!" Mariku slapped Bennett and Ashley was dying of laughter as she pulled out her phone.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Bennett could be really stupid at times...all times.

"FOR ALMOST TAINTING MY GORGEOUS ASS WITH YOUR STARING, WHAT IF MY SEXY METER WENT DOWN?!" Mariku was lit, and Ashley was video taping the whole scene.

"This is so going on tumblr!"

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

 **STAY KAWAII MY FRIENDS, BYE :D**


End file.
